Lost Dignity
by Cloudym
Summary: Ella una chica fria como el hielo retorcida y vengativa...El su peor enemigo...Que puede salir de este coctel¿? Batallas,macabros pensamientos... Fic un poco fuerte, si eres facilmente impresionable no lo leas.Se agradecen Reviews
1. 00Prologo

**En primer lugar decir obviamente que los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, si no que son puramente de J.K Rowling.**

**Decir que esta es una pareja creo que poco común pero me apetecía intentar algo nuevo después de tiempo sin escribir.**

**Sin mas preámbulos les dejo con el Prologo de lo que puede llegara ser**

**PROLOGO**

Ella, la mujer de hielo, la femme fatale… Una persona sin corazón ni nada que perder, una persona sin una razón para continuar viviendo, o más bien alguien a quien no le asustaba la muerte.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas en su vida hasta este mismo momento, ella ya no era la persona que un día fue si no alguien completamente diferente, una persona sin escrúpulos y si en algún rincón le quedaban más bien debían ser pocos…Atrás habían quedado sus años en la escuela Hogwarts dónde había podido vivir despreocupadamente tan solo ocupándose de joder a los miembros de las otras casas…

Aunque su niñez había quedado atrás el mismo día en que se unió a la guerra, el mismo día que perdió su dignidad teniendo que cambiar sexo por información…Ese mismo día es el que empezó a transformarla su cabello en ese entonces corto y negro había pasado a ser largo, su carácter antes abierto con sus amigos se había vuelto agrio…

En los únicos momentos en que se dejaba ir sin fingir ni actuar era en los momentos que pasaba en la cama de Draco Malfoy su antes compañero de casa, ella sabía que él no le pertenecía igual que él sabía que ella tampoco le pertenecía a él, era una relación sin ataduras, ella era consciente que por la cama de Draco pasaban decenas de chicas cada semana y ella a veces tenía que quedarse con algún premio de consolación como Blaise Zabini.

Había aprendido a disfrutar de la muerte y el sufrimiento de otros como el dolor de ella misma, a veces se planteaba si no era masoquista o más bien se estaba demente después de ver tanta sangre y oír los gritos de las familias Muggles que habían muerto por un avada kedavra lanzado por su varita o los que habían enloquecido por la repetición de la maldición cruciatus y lo que hacía más fuerte esa maldición es que ella disfrutaba de aplicarla.

Tenía un puesto privilegiado en las filas del señor oscuro, aunque estaba por debajo de Draco y Zabini ella estaba cómoda pudiendo estar por encima de los demás.

Se movían entre las sombras como serpientes silenciosas esperando aparecer su presa, o en este caso hiendo a por ella… Deslizándose lentamente dentro de la casa…Más bien una gran mansión perteneciente a una de las familias magas más poderosas, los Burckle.

Se oían voces en el comedor la familia parecía estar alrededor de la mesa en una apacible cena como cualquier otro día, aunque si ellos supieran lo que les esperaba en escasos minutos seguramente no estarían tan tranquilos ni disfrutando de la cena, sino más bien estarían intentando huir… Y recalco, intentando.

Sus risa melodiosas y alegres fueron transformadas en gritos desgarradores de desesperación cuando fueron rodeados por 5 mortífagos encapuchados que les lanzaron sin ningún pudor ni arrepentimiento un Cruciatus haciendo que tanto el señor Burckle como su esposa y sus ya hijas adolescentes se retorcieran de dolor y desgarraran su garganta buscando un escape para esa sensación tan poco agradable… No podía negarlo, estaba disfrutando esos gritos como un niño disfrutaría de una bolsa se golosinas, se le erizaba la piel del placer retorcido que la recorría cada minuto que los oía gritar para ella esos gritos eran música celestial…Oír sus ruegos hacía que se le escaparan carcajadas crueles, nadie se apiado de ellos, nadie hasta que cansados y aburridos de los gritos acabaron con ellos con un avada Kedabra…

Era por la mañana y se encontraba leyendo el Quisquilloso, era bueno mantenerse informados de lo que sabía por llamarles de alguna manera la competencia…

_Ayer por la noche…bla bla bla_

_Los Burckel una de las familias magas más importantes… Bla bla bla_

_Estaban a favor de los muggles y los hijos de no magos bla bla bla_

_Encontrados muertos… bla bla bla_

_Signos de tortura…bla bla bla_

_Hay la hipótesis de que hayan sido mortífagos…_

**-Los creía más inteligentes…**

Dijo para si dejando el periódico de lado

**-La próxima vez deberíamos firmar**

Algo como sangre en la pared diciendo si gilipollas somos mortifagos y les hemos matado, porque realmente a veces la gente parecía que careciera de sentido de la lógica, o más bien de evidencia.

Se acerco al espejo mirándose tez blanca cabello largo lacio y negro, mirada vacía ella Pansy Parkinson, o almenos lo que quedaba de ella

**Espero que haya gustado el prologo si gusta por supuesto que seguiré con al historia**

**Un saludo**

**Bloody Kisses**


	2. 01The Encounter

**Sigo la historia desde donde lo deje, espero que disfruten de la lectura**

-Muertos….-Murmuro Harry andando de un lado a otro de la habitación-eran de nuestros mejores colaboradores…

-Dicen que fueron torturados casi hasta morir…Según Moody y Tonks terminaron con ellos con un avada kedabra…-Constato Hermione con una expresión de extrema seriedad

-¿Simplemente son unos malditos bastardos!¡Sí!¡Eso es exactamente lo que son ¡Ahora mismo voy a…-Bramo Ron haciendo ademan de levantarse pero fue detenido por Hermione quien lo agarro del brazo deteniéndolo

-¡Ron no…!No hagas ninguna locura…-Murmuro Hermione a media voz, Ron era alguien impulsivo, y ella bien sabía que había que pensar las cosas bien pues habían perdido gente en la orden solo por que actuaron por impulso y no con cabeza.-Acabaremos con ellos Ron…Pero debemos ser más listos…

-Cierto…No podemos perder a nadie mas solo por un descuido…Actuaremos con cautela, y cuando los tengamos pasaran por lo que han pasado miles de familias por su culpa…-La voz de Harry sonaba dura y seca

La guerra había endurecido a las personas y quizás también las había hecho más vengativas, sin embargo había momentos en los que se permitían reír y disfrutar un poco, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaban alerta y preparados para cualquier cosa.

Ron fue el primero en levantarse dirigiéndose a su habitación la cual actualmente compartía con Hermione, no era ningún secreto en la orden el que estuvieran juntos desde que la guerra había empezado.

-Déjame Hermione-Ron giro un poco la cabeza para verla parada en la puerta para luego volver a girarse en la cama para quedarse viendo la pared llena de humedades-Quiero estar solo.

-Pero…-Intento replicar Hermione

-Quiero estar solo ¿Es tan difícil de entender?-La corto Ron igual de seco

Las peleas entre ellos se habían vuelto bastante habituales ya que últimamente el ambiente estaba tenso en toda la casa, casa que compartían los 3 y que serbia de cuartel para la Orden del fénix , ya que Sirius lo habría querido así.

-Perdóname…solo es que…hablaremos luego Hermione-Murmuro Ron antes de entrecerrar los ojos y soltando un suspiro, estaba cansado de esta guerra, de la tensión, de las peleas con Hermione…Solo deseaba tener un poco de paz antes de la tormenta, antes de recibir la noticia de que habían perdido a mas de los suyos-Solo necesito descansar-Susurro mientras Hermione salía por la puerta

-Esto es insoportable….-Murmuro ella para sí misma apoyada tras la puerta

……………………………….

-Draco…-Murmuro Pansy justo antes de llegar al orgasmo arqueándose por el placer recibido para poco después sentir a Draco estremecerse bajo ella.

Poco después el hacía que se bajara de sus caderas. Las noches que compartían los dos dándose mutuo placer habían aumentado en los últimos meses, ella bien sabia que el solo quería sexo y a veces un poco de conversación, pero disfrutaba de esos momentos junto a Draco, siendo uno de los pocos placeres que obtenía, además, no tenía nada que perder. Sin embargo el placer y la sensación de bienestar que sentía estando con el eran muy satisfactorias, su olor siempre a colonia cara era embriagador, incluso después de una batalla con sangre sucio se veía tremendamente atractivo, cosa que también podía afirmas de Blaise, incluso siendo mortifagos eran codiciados por mujeres y ella aunque sabía que no era la única se sentía orgullosa de tenerlos en su cama.

-En dos horas hay reunión- Dijo Draco encendiendo un cigarro con su acostumbrado tono de autosuficiencia

-Lo sé…La organizaste hace dos semanas…-Murmuro Pansy colocándose el jersey para cubrirse un poco, seguidamente de los pantalones que anteriormente al entrar en la habitación de Draco llevaba puestos.

En ese justo momento la puerta de la habitación de Draco de abrió de par en par

-¡Mierda Blaise! ¡Qué coño te cuesta llamar!-Bramo Draco claramente cabreado colocándose los pantalones

Pansy permaneció callada, realmente solo hablaba cuando realmente tenía algo que decir o le apetecía, gastar saliva para nada le parecía una pérdida total de tiempo, tan solos se levanto pasando por el lado de Blaise sin decir palabra empezando a andar por el pasillo de la casa Malfoy hasta su habitación. Desde que la guerra había empezado la casa de los Malfoy se utilizaba como cuartel general, Narcisa Malfoy se mantenía bastante apartada de los asuntos que los ocupaban, y Lucius Malfoy realmente no tenía mucho que decir, había fallado demasiadas veces, y para el señor oscuro era menos que una mierda en estos instantes, así que Draco había asumido al mayor parte del mando, pues se había vuelto alguien prácticamente implacable y peligroso, nunca bajaba las defensas, siempre estaba alerta y lo mejor es que podía llegar a ser cruelmente despiadado, es decir, un bastardo hijo de puta, aunque a decir verdad no era mucho peor que los demás .

Pansy empezó a ojear los libros de la estantería de la que ahora era su habitación … _Torturas mágicas, Historia de la magia negra, Magia protectora, Venenos y sus efectos, El gran grimorio, Ofrendas rituales, Lucifago Rofacale, Guia sobre el mundo Magico _realmente libros muy acordes con la casa en la que se encontraban…

Pansy pasó las horas siguientes en su habitación leyendo viejos ejemplares de los libros de la estantería, para luego bajar a la reunión y organizar el próximo golpe junto a Draco y Blaise y los mortifagos que formaban su escuadrón, todo estaba listo…Todo estaba perfecto…

…………………..

Era de noche…la niebla cubría las calles, incluso las más concurridas estaban borrosas a causa de la niebla, empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas del cielo frías que te taladraban la piel y hacían que la piel se te erizara dolorosamente sin poder evitarlo…Y entonces… allí apareció la marca del señor oscuro, varios ataques empezaron a volar sobre varios muggles, pero con lo que no contaban los mortifagos es que varios aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix se encontraran allí para impedirlo.

Pansy corría bajo la lluvia esquivando ataques y lanzando muchos otros, le gustaba la adrenalina, le gustaba la lucha…pero alguien se cruzo en su camino

-Longbottom…-Murmuro Pansy con una sonrisa torcida que era cubierta por su máscara de Mortifaga- Cuanto tiempo sin verte…Tan enclenque como siempre…

-No me importa quién seas, ni tampoco porque sabes quién soy…Pero no voy a dejarte pasar-Dijo Neville convencido.

Aunque Pansy no estaba tan segura de las palabras de Neville

-Entonces… Moriras-Dijo pansy preparándose para la lucha- ¡Diffindo!- Grito con la intención de cortar a Neville en trocitos, pero Neville lo esquivo con dificultad

-¡Expeliarmus!- Bramo Neville intentando desarmarla

-Eso es demasiado obvio Longbottom- Pansy sonrió para si misma-¡FiedFyre! De la barita de Pansy salió un drangon de fuego que fue directo hacia Neville el cual re refugió tras un muro.

-¡Bombarda!-Las intencion de Neville era darle a Pansy, aunque cuando fue a atacar ella ya no estaba allí si no a su espalda

-¡Flipendo!-Pansy hizo que Neville saliera despedido con gran fuerza dándose de lleno con un coche- Esperaba algo más de ti Longbottom…pero me equivoque al parecer, eres demasiado previsible-Incacero-de la varita de Pansy salió una cuerda que ató fuertemente a Neville-¿Algo que decir antes de morir Longbottom?

-Pudrete en el infierno…-Dijo Neville con al amndibula fuertemente apretada

-Vale, como quieras. Avada Kedabra…-Murmuro Pansy con voz tétricamente suave viendo como Neville perdia la consciencia

-¡¡¡No!!!

-Cuando Pansy se giro alarmada por el grito se encontró con alguien también conocido para ella- Vaya hoy hay reunión al aprecer….

-¡Sectumsempra!-Ron lanzo el hechizo contra Pansy, le dio de lleno en el brazo izquierdo de donde empezó a manar sangre q fluía de las heridas que habían aparecido en su brazo, había matado a Neville, fuera quien fuera esa zorra lo había hecho, y pagaría por ello

Pansy iba a contraatacar per alguien apareció a su espalda lanzando un hechizo contra su atacante

-¡Crució!

Fue la voz de Blaise así que se tranquilizo, ya que con las mascaras no se reconocían…

-Vamonos-Le ordeno Blaise

Pansy miro el cuerpo de Ron que segundos antes se había retorcido por el dolor les miraba con la mirada encolerizada

-No me importa quién seas…¡Voy a matarte!-Bramo Ron lanzando un hechizo que se perdió en el aire justo cuando las dos figuras encapuchadas desaparecían en la nada-Malditos hijos de puta…-Murmuro Ron adolorido parándose junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Neville-Lo siento Tío…Tenía que haber llegado antes…Pero juro que esa zorra pagara por esto….

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo a su lado los que habían sobrevivido en esta ocasión…Harry, Hermione, Luna, Tonks, Moody…Todos apenados por al muerte de Neville…Todos clamando venganza

**Justo aquí pueden leer también al historia y ver el aspecto de los personajes a parte de disfrutar de su banda sonora: **

**Thelastlovesongonthislittleplanet blogspot com**

**Añadir puntos en los espacios vacios**


End file.
